Aerosol supply devices such as aerosol cans typically contain fluid and a propellant to deliver the fluid outside thereof. Typical propellants used are chlorofluorocarbons, hydrocarbons, and compressed gas. A pressure within the aerosol can is determined by the respective propellant used, temperature, and remaining fluid content in the aerosol can. Actual can pressure, however, can vary with changes in content volume and temperature therein. In one application, the fluid can be dispensed from the aerosol can such as spray paint onto an object. In another application, the fluid can be dispensed from the aerosol can to an external device such as an image forming apparatus.